A power source device for a motor driving installed in a vehicle, or a power source device being placed in a stationary state in a home or industrial power storage application has been developed. In such a power supply device, in order to make supply power big, a lot of rechargeable secondary batteries are connected in series, and then a battery stacked member is configured. Further, the plural battery stacked members are connected in series or parallel as necessary. In such battery stacked members, for example, plural battery cells having a rectangular box shape are stacked, interposing spaces therebetween, and end plates 223 are disposed at the end surfaces of the stacked member. Binding bars bind them. Further, electrode terminals of the adjacent battery cells are connected each other by bus bars. The bus bars are welded to the electrode terminals by laser welding (refer to patent literature 1).
These battery cells have the dispersion of manufacturing allowance or the like. In addition, as plural sheets of the battery cells are stacked, such dispersion is accumulated. In order to absorb such allowance, a bus bar 2230 which opens an enlonged hole as shown in FIG. 25, is welded to an electrode terminal 2220 of a battery cell 2201 through a welding ring 2235.
In this method, the welding ring is disposed at a predetermined position by parts feeder, and the welding ring are imaged by a camera, and the position is adjusted based on an image processing, and those are welded by a laser beam radiation.
However, this method has a problem of a process in which the welding ring is disposed and positioned takes time. Especially, according to a request of large output in recent years, a number of the battery cells used in the power supply device increases, and accordingly it is a problem that tact time is shorted at the time of manufacturing.